Steven Universe and the Infinity Crystal Gems
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: The Infinity War is over, the Avengers have won, and they have made a unanimous decision to send the Infinity Gems and the Infinity Gauntlet to a universe where they can exist without power hungry lunatics after them, the one universe they can live in peace, the universe of the Crystal Gems. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. And those that guess the other genres/characters gets mentioned


***Me* In the words of the immortal Robin Williams, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOORRRNNIIIIIIIINNNGGG VVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTTTTTNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! And welcome back to another LegionnaireBlaze exclusive featuring my PARTNERS IN CRIME! He's the Merc with a Mouth, the Regenerate Degenerate, Marvel's Chop-Chop Man, my Onii-san, the unkillable, the insane, the one and only master of all reality, DEADPOOL!**

 ***Deadpool* *BAMF* Cue the super pose! *Michael Jackson pose***

 ***Me* Next we have my favorite MLP:FiM character! She's the pink pony, the Elastic Ecstatic, the Mistress of the Impossible, Bringer of Chaotic Laughter, Element of Laughter, my little sis, Pinkemina Diane Pie a.k.a. PINKIE PIE!**

 ***Pinkie* *SHINE* Make that PRINCESS PINKIE PIE, because I just got back from my coronation! *flares pink wing***

 ***Me* Next is the maddest Hatter that I know, the best friend of Raven Queen, and girlfriend of Kitty Cheshire, my sister, Madeline Hatter a.k.a. MADDIE HATTER!**

 ***Maddie* *Poof* ACHOO! Why did I let Kitty talk me into using the powder can that didn't have a label? ACHOO! *sniff***

 ***Me* And last but not least, not in the slightest, the next Cheshire Cat, Mistress of Wonderlandian Magic, Most Mischievous Feline Femme Fatale, the only Feline Femme Fatale I can stand, Katherine Cheshire a.k.a. KITTY CHESHIRE!**

 ***Kitty* *BOOOOOOOOOOOM* *covered in soot* Next time, I'm using the normal method. *cough***

 ***Me* Now before we begin this, one more thing needs to be done. Minna, Chosha Changers! *Everyone* Chosha Henshin!**

 ***Pinkie* Pretty Pink, IllustraPink!**

 ***Kitty* Pure White, IllustraWhite!**

 ***Maddie* Bright Blue, IllustraBlue!**

 ***Me* Pitch Black, IllustraBlack!**

 ***Deadpool* Blood Red, IllustRed!**

 ***Everyone* Wondrous Creation! Chosha Sentai Illustranger!**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

 ***Me* Yosh! Minna, Ikuze!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I in no way, shape or form own Steven Universe or Marvel-verse.**

* * *

 **Marvel-verse**

"So Cap, what will we do with the Infinity Gems now that they're no longer a threat on Thanos's fist?" a man in a high-tech suit of armor said to a man wearing a suit designed after the American flag.

"Send them somewhere no one will look for them, in a Universe where they can be free to make their own choices instead of used for personal gain." said Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

"And what Universe would that be? If we even can send them there." said Tony Stark aka Iron Man.

"Have you ever watched the cartoon Steven Universe?" Steve asked Tony, who is giving him a look of disbelief.

"You cannot be serious." said Tony.

"The Infinity Gems are just as sentient as you or me, they deserve to live there after what they've been forced to do, it's the only Universe I can think of." Steve said back to Tony.

"Well, what does everyone think?" Tony said to the rest of the Avengers present.

"I say yay, these Gems have been used by a madman and deserve to be released to live as they are meant, with each other and of their own will." said Thor Odinson the wielder of Mjolnir and God of Thunder.

"The Infinity Gems were used by Thanos to try to wipe out our universe, whether they're sentient or not, they need out of any universe with beings like Thanos." said the marksman of the team, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

"Sorry Tony but I'm with the Captain on his decision, that place is the best option I can think of." said James Rhodes aka War Machine.

"I say yes, simple as that. What about you sis?" said the speedster Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver to his sister.

"I agree, they are too powerful to be kept here with every villain we know after their power." said Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch.

"The big guy's in and so am I, but only because they need to be out of this universe and put in one where their power won't be exploited for personal gain, and Hulk doesn't like the fact there are things more powerful than him." said Bruce Banner, the calm, levelheaded personality, of the two in one hero Hulk.

"If it gets them out of here I'm all for it." General Ross aka Red Hulk said.

"Before anyone else says their opinion, those who have watched the Steven Universe cartoon raise their hand." said Director Nick Fury.

The Maximoffs raise a hand, along with Steve, Tony, Pepper Potts aka Rescue, J.A.R.V.I.S. aka Vision, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, Banner, who raised one for him and one for Hulk, Clint, Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow, Thor, Bucky Barnes aka Winter Soldier, Scott Lang aka Ant-man/Giant-man, Agent Phil Coulson, and surprisingly Ross, and Fury, who receive strange looks from the rest of the Avengers.

"Do I judge you on what you watch?" asked Red Hulk.

"That doesn't explain Fury though." said Pepper.

"I enjoy watching cartoons when the world's not in danger, is that a crime?" stated Fury.

"So we're all in agreement then?" Tony asked the rest of the Avengers.

"Yes." was everyone's answer.

"Alright then, Captain America if you would do the honors." said Vision who was handing Steve the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Alright, let's hope this works." he says as he dons the Gauntlet and focuses on the Universe of Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems.

"Cap it worked." said Ross who was staring at a swirling portal, "I actually think I can see the pink furball Lion from here." he joked.

"Alright" Steve said as he took off the Gauntlet, "goodbye and have a nice life." he said as he threw the Gauntlet, Gems and all, into the portal, which closed afterwards.

* * *

 **"Steven Universe" Universe**

In Earth's atmosphere a portal opened and out of it shot seven lights, one red, one orange, one yellow, one green, one blue, one purple, and one gold, each heading towards different parts of the same town, Beach City.

* * *

 ***Me* That took a while to write, but the tree has bared fruit!**

 ***vreeoo Vreeoo VReeoo VREeoo***

 ***Me* And it would seem our newest members are on their way. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, it is my honor to introduce, a 30,000 year old female that's been running since she was an old man, and her wife, a woman who gave up everything to save her then dark, brooding, big eared, leather jacket wearing crush by becoming Bad Wolf, please welcome for their first time here, from our point of view at least, it's the DOCTOR and, the now immortal, ROSE TYLER!**

 ***VREEoo VREEOo VREEOO THUNK***

 ***Creak**Doctor* Is this the right time LegionnaireBlaze?**

 ***Me* It most certainly is Doctor, and I am loving the face, and hello there Rose.**

 ***Doctor/Rose* Thanks!/Hello!**

 ***Doctor* I've had a wonderful time with all of you these past few days, though I still can't place the reason I'm female or the face.**

 ***Me* 'All those years and she still can't remember Clara.'**

 ***Deadpool* Welcome Doctor and Rosie, to the Author's Corners, where we can have as much fun as we want!**

 ***Rose* You mean with these? *holds up her wrist revealing a Chosha Morpher***

 ***Me* Since those are still in the design-stage I'm guessing we've already done what's happening next from your point of view.**

 ***Doctor* Only what you told us. *holds up her own wrist revealing another Chosha Morpher and a Data Card***

 ***Pinkie Pie* Well then...**

 ***Maddie* Shall we?**

 ***Kitty* Let's!**

 ***Me* Minna, Chosha Henshin!**

 ***Everyone* Data Card set! Chosha Henshin/Chosha Equip!**

 ***Deadpool* Blood Red, IllustRed!**

 ***Me* Pitch Black, IllustraBlack!**

 ***Maddie* Bright Blue, IllustraBlue!**

 ***Kitty* Pure White, IllustraWhite!**

 ***Pinkie* Pretty Pink, IllustraPink!**

 ***Rose* Gorgeous Green, IllustraGreen!**

 ***Doctor* Glittering Gold, IllustraGold!**

 ***Everyone* Wondrous Creation! Chosha Sentai Illustranger!**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

 ***Me* Minna, Ikuze! AND WOULD THE PEOPLE READING MY STORIES LEAVE A REVIEW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH SILENCE!**

 ***Everyone else* YEAH!**


End file.
